


Migrane

by Knife_Consumer



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: All comfort no hurt, Cuddling, Headaches, M/M, Tallests are mentioned, lard nar has no idea how affection works so 👁👁, platonic??? Not towards the end tho, why is there 0 content for these two wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Consumer/pseuds/Knife_Consumer
Summary: Lard Nar has been prone to migranes as of late.Thankfully, he has someone to turn to.
Relationships: Lard Nar/Spleenk
Kudos: 4





	Migrane

Lard Nar grumbled as he slid out of his chair and stomped across the main deck, having been brooding over his humiliating loss against the dim-wits that ruled the Irken empire. He'd just about had- no, he'd already had enough of those two and their tyrannical stupidity. His most recent attack was planned to be more personal, to hopefully break the opponent's morale. He'd snitched on Purple about the date he had with Red on planet Faux, but instead of the Massive's crew reacting in shock, they had either cocked a brow or simply nodded.

Purple wasn't lying when he said the whole empire already knew about the relationship between him and Red.   
That didn't stop him from being angry though.  
In the end, Red had to cut the transmission, as Purple had become erratic, swearing up a storm and threatening to stomp on Lard Nar until he was nothing but a tiny gray stain. He sighed as he reflected on this, just the memory of that Irken's voice was enough to give him a migrane.   
Actually, now that he had thought of it, his head really did hurt.

He groaned and walked down the hallways, the harsh click of his hooves triggering a stabbing pain behind his eyes with each step. Even without added noise, there was a dull ache that thrummed in time with his pulse. This only added to his sour mood. He turned a corner, nearing his room with the plan of taking a nap, but just as he got to the door, a brilliant idea struck him.  
... It wouldn't hurt to take a little detour.

He turned around, heading to the kitchen area of the Resisty's ship. The closer he got the more his eyes squinted. Even with his goggles on, the bright lights of the hallway made his eyes hurt. As soon as he looked into the kitchen, he regretted it, hissing and shielding his eyes from the uncomfortable brightness.  
"Sir?" Spleenk had been hunched over the mini-fridge, searching for a snack before he turned attention to his boss.

He struggled to adjust his eyes, huffing when the light became somewhat bearable. From his slightly blown-out vision, he could see Spleenk loking at him with concern.   
"Sir, you don't look to well..." Lard Nar shook his head, Spleenk's voice was loud and raspy, or at least that's what it felt like.  
Sometimes, he wondered why he'd appointed someone so oblivious and scatter-brained as third in command. Had it been lack of allies, or was he just not thinking?   
Not that it mattered anymore, the Resisty was beginning to become a lost cause...

"I'm... fine, Spleenk. Just..."  
He sighed, his tone of voice should've been enough of an indicator, but apparently he didn't get the hint.   
"Head's starting to hurt."

Spleenk seemed to soften a bit, whispering, "Oh..."   
He closed the fridge, Lard Nar giving him a certain look that he recognized the meaning of.   
Tonight would be nice, one of the few times where he'd get to hold someone... Lard Nar had reprimanded him for being too soft before, but tonight he didn't seem to mind.  
Flicking off the kitchen lights, he followed his boss' lead through the halls, unfastening a few straps on his bag so it'd be easier to take off later.  
Soon enough, they'd reached Lard Nar's room.

Thankfully, the lighting was dim, and the continuous humming of the ship seemed to be quieter.  
Spleenk was let in first, carefully setting his bag on the ground, but keeping his mouthpiece. He'd always had that thing, Lard Nar realized this not too long ago. Apparently, it was used as a fidget toy, he'd seen him chew on it whenever he was stressed or bored.  
The taller of the two went ahead and crawled onto the mattress, fluffing a few pillows and propping them up before leaning back on them. He let his arms fall slack, two of them dangling off of the bed as he waited for his boss to come closer. 

Huffing out in embarrassment, he shuffled over to join Spleenk. He still had a hard time dealing with affection, what with being under the constant stress of commanding an entire resistance. It was just so... foreign. Something that he'd never experienced until recently.  
He began to pull himself up, the bed having not been made with shorter people in mind. He scrabbled and kicked, only managing to get one leg over the side before Spleenk brought an arm down to lift him up.  
"I could've done that myself..."  
He took off his goggles, relieved when some of the horrible aching left with them.  
"... I come up here every night."  
He crawled on top of Spleenk, laying down on him and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Two pairs of arms wraped around his small frame, one pair resting just below his shoulder blades, the other a bit lower on his torso.

"Well, uh, I knew that sir, but-"

"Shhh." Lard Nar tugged on his mouthpiece before letting himself relax, tension flooding out of him as slow circles were rubbed on his back.   
He steadied his breath once he realized how quickly he'd become dazed, not wanting to embarrass himself any further than he already had. Spleenk seemed to notice the sudden shift from ease to stiffness.   
He looked down at him, further confused with how conflicted the other seemed to be. 

He knew talking would only result in him being shushed again, but he didn't know what else he should do. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he was met with a small glare.   
What could he do?   
He scratched the side of his head.... Head.   
Oh! Lard Nar had a headache!

He moved two of his hands to rub at the base the other's horns, lightly scratching up and down his sides with the other pair. He made a small sound, almost like some kind of honk, before melting into the touches.  
Spleenk smiled, allowing himself to quietly buzz.  
This was nice...

For the smaller, everything seemed to be melting together, the only thing keeping him awake and aware of the affection he received being the uncomfortable thrumming in his head. Said disturbance being continuously soothed.   
He barely registered the noises he was making, lazily wheeking and trying to lean further into the contact. But there was something else... what was that? He pushed his head down onto Spleenk's chest, being greeted with a soft hum-buzz, not unlike that of what a fly would make, except...  
This was relaxing. Quiet and melodic.  
He was... so happy...

Without thinking, he pushed himself up, quickly butting their heads together and flopping back down. Faintly, he could hear Spleenk make a startled noise, strokes faltering, then stopping altogether. It took him a bit to register not being touched anymore, the peaceful haze dissipating as he gathered his senses.   
The ache in his head came back tenfold, the contact he'd recieved being the only thing that kept it at bay. Irritated, he looked up at Spleenk, expecting an explanation. 

Spleenk had his hands up, brows furrowed as he gnawed on his fidget thing.  
That was odd.  
"Spleenk, wha-"

"What'd I do?"  
He blurted out, startling the smaller.

"Huh?"

"Why're you angry?" Lard Nar looked at him quzzically. He wasn't angry! Well, he might be in a minute if he wasn't held again, but-  
"S-sir... please stop rattling at me..."  
Wait a minute... Lard Nar felt a light vibration at the top of his head. Link by link, he willed his horns to stop shaking, refusing to make eye contact with Spleenk.   
How horribly embarrassing...

Looking to the side, he sighed,   
"Huhh, I uh, wasn't angry."

"But you only make that noise when you're mad! Really, reaaaallly mad..."  
He shifted a bit, made uncomfortable by the memory of his boss losing his temper.

Lard Nar buried his face into the other's chest, dreading having to explain his actions.   
"That's... not just an angry thing. I was-" He quieted down to a whisper, "I was... really happy. Very..."  
Reluctantly, Spleenk started to scratch the sides of his torso again, watching intently to see what Lard Nar would do.

"So... was that what the headbutt was too? A happy thing?"

"...Yeah."  
His face burned. This was humiliating! Another arm snaked around his shoulders, and he jolted. It was a bit disorienting, being held by four arms when there was only one person. Wait, scratch that- three arms.   
He looked up, curious to see why the fourth was absent. Spleenk's hand was resting on the sheets, close to Lard Nar's own. He watched as a muscle slightly twitched, one of his fingers tapping anxiously on the bed.  
"Something wrong?"

"Oh, uhm, no sir. I was just-- haa, nevermind."

"No, go on. We have time."  
The scratching slowed, and he watched as Spleenk struggled to find the right words. He chewed on his plastic, gripping Lard Nar a bit too tight.  
Maybe he was asking a bit too much.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just wondering-"

"No! Uh, no. I want to tell but... Well... I just, don't know."

Lard Nar hummed. Still perplexed, but clearly it'd be for the better if he didn't push.   
He laid his head down, repositioning a bit to where he was more comfortable. Still, an arm was missing.

Not that it mattered.

It didn't at all.

He internally scolded himself for being so greedy, for wanting even more touch than he already had.  
He sighed, wheeking a bit when hands moved to rub at his shoulder blades.  
Really, this was more than enough. If anything, a luxury in itself. He could've just taken a nap alone, in fact, if he had chose to do that, he'd probably be asleep by now.

Something was moving. He noticed how the sheets crinkled from the corner of his eye, expecting to be completely held, and yet...  
The touch was confined. Just one small part of his hand. That didn't mean it wasn't nice, but it certainly wasn't what he'd anticipated.   
"Spleenk?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I-" Spleenk quickly pulled his hand away, moving it to where it hung off of the bed. "Sorry about that, sir! It won't happen again!"

"No. I'm not upset, that was, um, nice? I don't..." He groaned, a fuzzy feeling swelled in his chest to accompany his headache. Was he falling ill?   
"I'm not used to stuff like this. At all."

"Oh."  
He grabbed Lard Nar's hand again, careful not to prick him with his claws. Lacing their fingers together with caution, he waited to see if the other was doing okay.  
"So... this is fine?"

He thought for a bit, something like this would take a long while to get used to. He'd never even thought of doing something like this before, definantly not with his third in command.   
Then again, he was the only person he'd ever had to hold him, so he shouldn't be that suprised. It'd only make sense, this was the closest he'd ever been with someone, it was bound to happen eventually.  
"Yes."  
He shouldn't make this out to be such a big deal. It wasn't.   
It's just a different kind of touch, that simple. Purely platonic, only for comfort.

... Right?

Right.

He thought that this was normal. Because it was. He'd seen others hold hands before, those that weren't romantically tied.   
It was rare for the galaxy that they were currently in, one where that action was mainly reserved for couples, but it still happened.

Normal. He smiled to himself as he came to the conclusion. There was nothing between them, at least, not for now-   
No. Never.  
To even think of that was dumb.  
Perhaps he really was getting sick.  
Spleenk had given him some kind of stupid virus.   
He'd have to scold him for it later.

But maybe... if said ailment didn't go away after some time...  
It wouldn't hurt to explore the possibility of a relationship.  
Probably.  
Once he was ready, he could think on it more.   
Maybe propose an outing-  
No, he was getting too far ahead of himself again.

He shook his head, taking a moment afterwards to reassure Spleenk that nothing was wrong.

How unfortunate, to catch such a bothersome virus.

His headache was starting to subside, but a new, fluttery feeling settled in it's place.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually WHY is there almost nothing abt these two??? Like i-  
> Anyway, i listened to a lot of ENA soundtracks while writing this. Dead God Graveyard has a very calm section that starts at abt 1:10 into the song, kind of focused on that while writing.
> 
> Gahhh i hate being so impulsive i have lile a whole week's worth of work i haven't done--


End file.
